Those Two
by Shunari Yuui
Summary: ... Num deserto de almas também desertas, uma alma especial reconhece de imediato a outra — talvez por isso, quem sabe? Mas nenhum se perguntou. Não chegaram a usar palavras como "especial", "diferente" ou qualquer coisa assim. Apesar de, sem efusões
1. Kore de yokattan desu

Dedicado a Kyuru e a Tsuki,a uru,por que ela vai entender,a tsu por que ela é a culpada de eu ter conhecido C.F Abreu!

"[,,,]_ Num deserto de almas também desertas, uma alma especial reconhece de imediato a outra — talvez por isso, quem sabe? Mas nenhum se perguntou._

_Não chegaram a usar palavras como "especial", "diferente" ou qualquer coisa assim. Apesar de, sem efusões, terem se reconhecido no primeiro segundo do primeiro minuto. Acontece porém que não tinham preparo algum para dar nome às emoções, nem mesmo para tentar entendê-las."_

_[Caio Fernando Abreu-aqueles dois]_

**O início**

Os dois eram rapazes, os dois tinham 15 anos, apesar de o moreno ser algumas horas mais velho. Ah sim, um era moreno e o outro era loiro. Os dois tocavam guitarra, mas o moreno gostava de vermelho, o loiro preferia roxo.

Eles eram bem parecidos, apesar de totalmente diferentes.

Os dois tinham muitos amigos, mas nenhum em especial.

"Bom dia..." o loiro falou meramente por educação.

"BOM DIAAA!" o moreno respondeu com um sorriso que parecia grande demais pro rosto dele.

'Esquisito... 'o loiro pensou.

'mau humorado...'foi a opinião do moreno.

axuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxu

**Similaridade**

"Nossa,você toca guitarra?"o loiro perguntou depois de ver aquela guitarra preta em cima da cama desarrumada do moreno. Achou estranho que ele fizesse algo além de vagabundear,detestava pessoas vazias como ele que só sorriam,mas era obrigado por uma força do destino a fazer um trabalho com ele.

"ÉEEEE!Acho que é a única coisa que eu faço de decente na minha vida neee...você também toca???"o moreno respondeu com a voz sempre muito alta e o sorriso grande demais.

"Toco sim"

"AHHH,que legal neee!?Do que você gosta??"o moreno continuou alegre demais,sorridente demais,vazio demais.

"Ah...eu tiro uns covers de luna sea...nada de mais...e você?"o loiro estava meio entediado sobre aquela conversa,mais uma pessoa vazia tentando entrar no seu mundinho fechado.

"Ahhhh,que legal!Ahn...eu prefiro tirar umas coisas mais pesadas,nee,já escutou dream theater?"o moreno perguntou enquanto ligava a guitarra.

"Uhn...que legal...é bem pesado mesmo"lógico que o loiro já tinha escutado,era assim,o cúmulo do guitarrista virtuoso quem conseguisse tocar um rock tão progressivo,ficou impressionado,mas não era o suficiente.

Então,o moreno começou a tocar..mas não era Dream Theater,nem Luna Sea,não era nada que ele pudesse reconhecer..mas era bom,MUITO bom.A melodia fluía,apesar de ele poder sentir uma certa tristeza por debaixo das notas,era linda...

"Nossa,que música é essa?"o loiro ficou curioso.

"Eu ainda não coloquei nome nela..."o moreno abriu os olhos que havia fechado assim que colocara os dedos sobre as cordas

"É sua???"de olhos arregalados o loiro quis saber.

"É...compus ontem de tarde"o moreno novamente estava com seu sorriso ofuscante demais...

Talvez,mas só talvez,o loiro pensou,esse garoto não fosse tão vazio assim...

E o moreno só conseguia pensar...'é...ele fica muito mais bonito sorrindo assim'.

axuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxu

**A primeira carta**

O moreno olhou para as mãos do loiro achando que estava vendo um alien

"Você pode pegar logo,Shiroyama-kun?"o loiro falou ficando vermelho

"Mas...o que é isso,Takashima-kun?"o moreno não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

"É uma carta,obviamente!E você podia ficar feliz e pegar logo a carta da minha mão,já que eu não costumo escrever cartas pra ninguém!"o loiro ficou mais vermelho ainda

"AHHH,que legal...mas por que você tá me mandando uma carta?Agente estuda na mesma escola..."o moreno estranhou.

"Mas agente tá em classe diferentes...e só se vê no intervalo...e as vezes eu lembro alguma coisa que quero te contar e depois acabo esquecendo..."

"Então tá,fico feliz que você me mande cartas!"o moreno disse com seu sorriso que o loiro passou a achar interessante ao invés de grande demais,era só o jeito do moreno como o outro veio a descobrir nos últimos meses.

"Ahn...eu vou indo nee...já acabou o intervalo..."o loiro falou cada vez mais envergonhado pela atitude exagerada do moreno

"Ahhh,sim!Pode deixar que eu respondo sua carta e te dou no próximo intervalo!"e saiu correndo de volta pra sua classe...

O loiro nunca poderia esperar receber uma carta dobrada em formato de coração no outro intervalo.

Nem o moreno podia entender o abraço que ganhou por isso.

axuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxu

**Possessividade**

O moreno nunca ia admitir, era demais pro seu orgulho... DEMAIS!

"Kou-kun,você quer ir lá em casa hoje assistir meu DVD novo do L'arc~en~ciel??"

O moreno não podia admitir era até vergonhoso!

"Wow!Mas seu DVD já chegou??Eu pedi antes de você não foi,Akane-san?"

E ele agüentava sempre tudo calado

"É,mas eu acho que dei sorte nee,enviaram o meu primeiro,chegou ontem!"

"Ah,então pode ser,que horas eu posso ir lá?"

'AH,NÃO VAI NÃO!'o moreno pensou

"Kou-chaaaaaan~!Você não pode me dar uma ajudinha com esses exercícios de matemática hoje??Eu totalmente não faço idéia de como resolver"o moreno passou o braço atrás do pescoço do loiro.

"Ahn...lógico neee^^,então Akane-san...acho que não poso ir hoje,afinal a prova é daqui a três dias..."

"Ahh...tudo bem..."a garota falou antes dos dois rapazes se afastarem andando

"Você é tão ciumento, Yuu-chan..."o loiro falou depois de um longo suspiro

"Ciumento nada,sou possessivo com meus amigos!E eu não tô entendendo porraninhuma da matéria mesmo"

'vermelho profundo*???tá mais pra profundamente piranha!'o moreno seguiu sempre achando que estava certo

'eu queria tanto ver logo esse DVD...' o loiro suspirou

*Akane em japonês significa "vermelho profundo"

axuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxu

**Conversa**

"Alô,o Yuu está?"

"Sim,sou eu,quem é???"o moreno se atrapalhou tentando acender o fogão e falar no telefone ao mesmo tempo.

"É o Kouyou..."a voz do loiro tremeu um pouco do outro lado da linha.

"KOU-CHAAAAN,ops..desculpa,eu esqueço que já são duas da manhã...pera,por que você tá me ligando as duas da manhã no ano novo,kou-chan?"o moreno ficou curioso,isso não era NADA a cara do loiro

"Ahn...desejar...feliz ano novo"o loiro respondeu e o moreno podia jurar que sentia o calor das bochechas do loiro através do telefone

"Feliz ano novo pra você também,kou-chan..AI!"

"Que foi,Yuu-kun?"o loiro ficou meio desesperado de ouvir o outro gritar

"Nada,eu me queimei tentando esquentar um pouco do que restou do peru da ceia,neee ~.~"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH"

"Tá rindo do que,heim palhaço??"o moreno tentou fingir estar bravo,mas achou difícil demais.

"De você,lógico!Por que você tá esquentando peru as duas da manhã,heim???"

"Por que eu sou um gordo maldito e tô cheio de fome,satisfeito??"

"Você não é gordo,pode ser um maldito cheio de fome,mas definitivamente não é gordo!"

"Anda reparando bem no meu corpo,heim,Kou-chan?"

"AH,CALA BOCA YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

'ele é tão sádico que as vezes eu tenho vontade de bater nele!'o loiro pensava assim,mas sabia que nunca seria capaz de cumprir isso

'ainda bem que hoje é sábado e já é de madrugada,minha mãe ia me matar se eu passasse duas horas no telefone pagando a tarifa normal ~.~' o moreno pensava aliviado

axuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxuaxu

**Complexo de Toque**

Era estranho...e ele não entendia por que.

Tudo bem,um beijo na bochecha pra dizer 'oi',as vezes um abraço,mas por que o moreno achava tão difícil ter qualquer contato físico que passasse disso?

"Yuu-kun,por que você fica tão tenso quando eu te abraço?"a namorada do moreno perguntou enquanto os dois assistiam um filme,cada um sentado em uma ponta do sofá.

"Ahn...eu não sei,Natsuo-chan...que acho que só tenho um pouco de problema em quando as pessoas me tocam...eu me sinto meio...estranho"

"Estranho como,Yuu-kun?"a garota loira perguntou se aproximando do moreno

"Eu me sinto meio...preso,sabe?É difícil de explicar,Natsu-chan..."de repente os pés do moreno lhe pareciam muito interessantes

"Eu posso te ajudar?"a loira disse de muito perto

"Eu não sei..."o moreno sabia que não...mas pra que tirar as esperanças da garota?

"Eu posso tentar..."e a menina o abraçou,causando ao moreno a tensão instantânea de todos os músculos de seu corpo.

No dia seguinte o moreno chegou para o loiro

"Kou-chan!Me abraça."o moreno disse mais em voz de comando de que pedido

"Por que?Que aconte..."

"Nada,só me abraça"o moreno interrompeu

"Ok então..."apesar de assustado o loiro não contestou a ordem e passou,com cuidado,os braços pela cintura do moreno e enlaçou-os nas costas do outro enquanto deitava a cabeça no espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço do moreno que parecia realmente ter sido feito para receber sua cabeça alí.

O moreno não pode evitar enlaçar os braços no pescoço do loiro e respirar fundo para gravar novamente aquele cheiro que se desprendia dele...se deixou desfazer nos braços do loiro.E descobriu algo muito importante sobre si,seu complexo de toque não servia para todos...

'Como eu vou explicar isso à Natsuo?' o moreno entrava em conflito interno

'Eu gosto tanto do cheiro do Yuu...' o loiro nem pensava em sair dalí.

[fim do primeiro cap!]

gente,eu morri de vontade de escrever isso depois de umas coisas que me ocorreram,e cara,eu não acho que vai ter mais de dois caps. apesar de eu ter gostado de escrever menos descritivamente e mais pro lado poético.

também adorei essa história de chamar o uru de loiro e o aoi de moreno,a história fica muito mais fácil de escrever...

reviews pleaseeeeeee,bai bai^^


	2. Yokan

Bom,resolvi continuar essa fic bem rápido por que eu gostei dela e não tenho muito o que inventar então é fácil de escrevê-la

Só pra avisar,os nomes dos capitulos são nomes de músicas,a do primeiro é Kore de yokkatan desu do gazetto e esse é o Yokan do diru

continuandoooo...

**Só meu**

"Yuu,só eu posso te abraçar!"o loiro falou agarrando o moreno pela cintura até quase sufocá-lo

"É,você vai poder continuar a me abraçar se me manter vivo!"o moreno falou enquanto era sufocado pelo carinho do outro

"Mas você é minha propriedade pra abraçar e apertar!"o loiro continuou a apertar o moreno de forma mais amena pra que o mesmo pudesse respirar...mas só um pouquinho

"Ok,eu sou sua propriedade pra abraçar e apertar,feliz?"o moreno respondeu com o rosto fingindo tédio e a voz divertida

"Parece bom pra mim,então quando agente crescer,eu vou te manter na minha casa como meu bichinho de estimação!Você vai ser meu pra sempre e vai fazer massagem em mim quando eu chegar do trabalho!"

"Isso quer dizer que você vai me sustentar??"o moreno perguntou analisando o trato

"Uhuuuun"o loiro respondeu segurando as bochechas do outro com as duas mãos,forçando-o a fazer um bico bem torto

"Ok,você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso MUWAHAHAHAHA"

O loiro respondeu "eu sei" mesmo sabendo que não ia

E o moreno pensou que pessoas que moram juntas podem se ver mais

**Convencendo**

M-Y-V *-* diz:Aoi-saaaan!

Yuu-DoS diz:Oi meevs...

M-Y-V *-* diz:Que foi heim??Você tá MUITO diferente esses dias...

Yuu-DoS diz:Eu não tô diferente...

M-Y-V *-* diz:Sim você tá...você tá quieto...e triste,e nem sorri mais direito!

Yuu-DoS diz:Num é exatamente tristeza...eu e a Natsuo terminamos...

M-Y-V *-* diz:SÉRIOO???Ela te deu um pé cara?Que vaca,eu sabia que ela num prestava desde o começo!

Yuu-DoS diz:Não foi ela...eu que terminei

M-Y-V *-* diz:POR QUEEE???

M-Y-V *-* diz:Ela era definitivamente gostosa pra cacete,cara!

Yuu-DoS diz:Ahn...ela num era tudo isso!E sei lá...tem umas coisas me incomodando

M-Y-V *-* diz:O Kou-san?

Yuu-DoS diz:AHN??Por que ele estaria me incomodando??Tipo,para com isso,não tenho nenhum motivo pra estar incomodado com ele!Ele não fez nada...

M-Y-V *-* diz:Yuu-chan...

Yuu-DoS diz:Que foi?

M-Y-V *-* diz:VOCÊ TÁ APAIXONADO POR ELE!

Yuu-DoS diz:LÓGICO QUE NÃO!CALA A SUA BOCA!

M-Y-V *-* diz:Não foi uma pergunta!Você tá obviamente perdidinho de amor pelo Kou-san!

Yuu-DoS diz:Cala a boca meu!Ele é meu melhor amigo,é...totalmente sem sentido você falar isso ¬¬'

M-Y-V *-* diz:É nada meeeeeeeeu,se liga,você vivem se abraçando e se encostando e todas essas coisinhas gays from hell!ELE É O ÚNICO QUE TE TOCA SEM MORRER!Só notei isso agora ._.

Yuu-DoS diz:Não é não, a Natsu também me abraçava o tempo todo!¬¬'

M-Y-V *-* diz:Mas você abraça o Kou-san de volta O.O!Você não abraçava a Natsuo-chan!NÃO MESMO!*corre em círculos*

Yuu-DoS diz:Eu juro,você precisa rapidamente de um psicólogo,meevs ~.~

M-Y-V *-* diz:Vai dizer que você nunca pensou em beijar ele!*cutuca*

Yuu-DoS diz:NÃO!EU NUNCA PENSEI!

M-Y-V *-* diz:Essa sua reação desesperada acaba de confirmar que já pensou sim!

Yuu-DoS diz:Não,nunca faria isso!Que bosta meu!Eu não tô apaixonado pelo Kouyou!

M-Y-V *-* diz:AHHH tá!Já reparou também que você é o único que chama ele de Uru?

Yuu-DoS diz:Não,não reparei e sabe,eu não me importo,por que NÃO É NADA DEMAIS!

M-Y-V *-* diz:É SIIIIIIM!Significa que você é especial,aoiiiiiiii,você é tão burro e cego pra relacionamentos que me dá nojo!

Yuu-DoS diz:Você é tão pervertido e louco pra ver dois meninos bonitos se pegando que me dá nojo!

M-Y-V *-* diz:OPAAAA,acabou de admitir que acha ele bonito!

Yuu-DoS diz:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,TCHAU MEVS!

naquela noite,o loiro dormiu sem ter conseguido falar com o moreno pelo msn como eles sempre faziam

e o moreno não dormiu...apenas pensou que mentir sobre os próprios pensamentos para um dos melhores amigos era muito feio

**Negação e Rejeição**

'Eu não tô apaixonado por ele!Eu?Por ele???NUNCA!'o moreno tentava se convencer 'mas ele também não tem nada que ficar de mãozinha dada com o kai...'

"Kaiiiiii-kun,agente precisa passar na loja de maquiagem...minha base acabou!"o loiro reclamava enquanto sacudia as mãos dadas com a o garoto sorridente

'Ele tá chamando o Kai por que?Por que não eu?'o moreno ficava mais rabugento,mais sádico,mais grosso e menos sorridente a cada dia.

"Ok, vai alí na loja e já volta,Yuu-kun,você o miyavi-san o rei-kun e o ruki-kun podem ir pro restaurante que agente vai passar na loja e chega logo,tudo bem?"o moreninho sorridente perguntou

"Façam o que vocês quiserem da vida de vocês,eu tô pouco me fudendo"o moreno respondeu e saiu na direção do restaurante que eles costumavam almoçar quando iam pro centro da cidade.

O mais alto deles sacudiu a cabeça em negação,o loiro menor deu de ombros sem entender e o loiro mais forte simplesmente seguiu o moreno.

O loiro odiava quando o moreno era tão grosso

O moreno não podia evitar ser grosso quando se sentia rejeitado por quem ,agora ela não negava mais,estava apaixonado.

**Distante**

'Ele não quer nem mais olhar na minha cara...isso dói...'o loiro pensou mexendo o milkshake com o canudo

"PUTZZZZZ,Aki-kun,olha que mina gostosa"o moreno falou enquanto apontava uma ruivinha exagerada e sem nada de interessante no ponto de vista do loiro

"Ela nem é tudo isso"o loiro falou por impulso dando de ombros

"Ahhhh,eu pegava tranquilinho..."o rapaz mais forte dos três respondeu

"VISHHHH,Aki,olha alí a Ren-chaaan!Aquela lá da academia!Ela sim é gostosa!"o moreno comentou olhando de cima a baixo uma garota loira de cabelos longos,com uma blusa justa demais,uma saia curta demais,peitos grandes demais...tudo nela era exagerado e feio aos olhos do loiro

"Verdade meu...mas ela dá em cima de você Yuu-kun...num pega logo por que???"o loiro mais forte perguntou ainda vendo a garota parada enquanto lambia eroticamente seu sorvete entre as amigas.

"Ahn...falta de oportunidade acho..."o moreno respondeu baixinho olhando pros sapatos 'mais falta de vontade mesmo...' ele revirava esse pensamento de um lado pro outro

"Pra mim já deu...tô indo embora"o loiro disse enquanto jogava o copo do milkshake fora e ia andando pra saída do shopping sem nem esperar os dois amigos

O loiro chamava aquilo de "yuu dando uma de puto"

O moreno chamava de auto-afirmação

**Mudando**

"Neeee,o Kou-chan tá tão diferente nos últimos tempos..." o rapaz alto de cabelos rosa falou enquanto esticava as pernas no banco da escola

"Diferente,'Suno-kun?"o moreno perguntou dando um gole longo na coca-cola em sua mão

"É,sei lá...ele parece mais feliz...ele sorri mais,ele fala mais,ele toca as outras pessoas...sei lá,diferente"o baixinho loiro com cara de mau-humorado do lado do rapaz de cabelos rosa comentou

"É,se eu for parar pra pensar agora,é isso mesmo,ruu-chan!Não sei,mas é bom ver ele assim" o de cabelos pink comentou com um sorriso

"Sabe...pensando bem mesmo...foi depois que o Yuu-kun entrou pra escola,não foi?"o baixinho respondeu

"ÉEEEEEEE...foi mesmo!O que você fez com o nosso Kouyou,Yuu-chan!?" o garoto mais alto perguntou com ar sério

"Eu???Eu não fiz nada!Eu juro...ele que mudou sozinho!"o moreno deu mais um gole longo tentando ignorar o rubor que ele sabia estar subindo pelas suas bochechas

"É bricadeira!"o de cabelos rosa disse dando risadas discretas

"Bem...o que quer que seja,Yuu-kun...continue fazendo"o mau-humoradinho sorriu ao concluir a frase

"É Yuu-kun...você faz bem aou Kou-chan..."

O loiro nem sabia que havia mudado

O moreno se sentia orgulhoso por ser parte dessas mudanças,apesar daquele rubor persistente que não deixava suas bochechas.

**Casamento e Filhos**

"Yuu...quer casar comigo?"esse pedido definitivamente pegou o moreno de surpresa....

"Ahn...quero sim!"ele respondeu depois de pensar um pouco

"É!Agente vai poder morar em Tókio!"o loiro começou a fazer planos animadamente

"Mas eu já vou avisando,uru,eu quero três filhos!Três molequinhos!"o moreno entrou na brincadeira também

"Pode ser...mas eu não vou saber escolher os nomes!"

"Não se preocupe,eu já sei os nomes!O mais velho vai chamar Kaoru,aí os gêmeos vão chamar Ayame e Hatsuharu!"o moreno falou animado enquanto sonhava com seus três filhotes

"Que nomes mais gays,heim yuu*????"o loiro ria da cara sonhadora do outro

"Eu sei,mas eles vão ser meus molequinhos e eu vou ensinar eles a tocar guitarra e jogar futebol!"

"HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAH você vai ser um pai tão coruja..."o loiro apoiou a cabeça na mão

"Eu sei,mas eu vou ter que fazer o papel de pai disciplinador também,já que você só vai mimar eles!"

o loiro se sentia bem em brincar assim

o moreno sentia o coração apertado de saber que,para o loiro,era só uma brincadeira

*kaoru significa 'fragrância',ayame significa 'iris' e é realmente um nome feminino,e hatsuharu significa 'inicio de primavera'

n/a:gente...ok,eu resolvi que não serão só dois caps...acho que vão ser mais,eu tenho que ver até onde essa história REALMENTE vai XD

beijos

reviews,onegaaaai!


	3. The Future Freaks Me Out

PAUSAAAA!

Como eu não consigo fazer nada que não tenha um tiquinho de comédia no meio... eu decidi fazer esse cap. especial!

Lembram que o Aoi falou que quer ter três filhos no último cap.? O Kaoru, o Hatsuharu e o Ayame? Ele vai ter! E esse cap. será sobre pedacinhos de conversas entre o Kao, o Haru, o Aya e seus papais! uauahuhuhauhauhauua

Espero que vocês se divirtam.

**Confessando**

Aya: Papai e papai...

Aoi quarentão lendo jornal: Que foi, meu filhote?

Uruha quarentão assistindo novela: Sim, meu amorzinho?

Aya: Eu tenho uma coisa séria pra contar pra vocês...

Aoi: Que foi meu amor??

Uruha: Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu bebê???

Aya: é que...ahn...vocês prometem que não vão ficar bravos?

Uruha: *abraça o garoto* Lógico meu amor...nunca faríamos isso.

Aya: Ok. Papais... eu sou... gay.

Aoi: AHHHH, é isso!

Uruha: Nossa, eu achei que fosse alguma coisa ruim!

Aya: Heim? O.O

Aoi: A gente sabia disso há muito tempo, meu amor!

Aya: Como assim? O.O

Uruha: Lembra quando você tinha seis anos e teve uma peça de teatro na escolinha? Você e o Haru queriam ser as flores rosas?

Aoi: É... bons tempos... a gente tava apostando se você ou o Haru ia sair do armário primeiro, falando nisso, ganhei, pode passar meus 50 contos!

Uruha: Droga.. *passa o dinheiro*

Aya: O.O

Uruha: E filhote.. olha pra você... você é igualzinho a mim quando eu tinha a sua idade! Era óbvio.

Aya: Ok, papai~.~ ...deixa pra lá

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Superprotetor**

Aoi: KAORU! LARGA ESSE KINDEROVO!

Kao: Mas papai...

Aoi: Nem vem com "mas"! Dá isso aqui agora!

Uruha: Não seja tão superprotetor assim, Yuu!

Aoi: Superprotetor, Kouyou? SUPERPROTETOR?? Ele pode colocar esse brinquedinho na boca e engasgar!

Kao: Mas pai!

Aoi: já falei, sem "mas"! Dá isso na minha mão agora!

Uruha: Yuu, deixa o garoto!

Aoi: Não, Kouyou, se eu não educar, quem vai? Você? Você só sabe mimar esses garotos! *pega o kinderovo da mão do filho*

Kao: Papai...

Uruha: Lógico! Se eu não mimar eles um pouquinho, eles vão achar que estão num exército sob o comando do capitão Yuu!

Aoi: HEY! Eu não sou duro demais! Eles precisam ter responsabilidade!

Uruha: Responsabilidade é uma coisa, campo de concentração é outra!

Kao: Pai...

Aoi: Então você acha certo eles fazerem tudo que querem, né? Essa casa ia virar uma zona!

Kao: PAI!

Aoi: QUE FOI?

Kao: Eu já tenho 22 anos, com licença! *pega o kinder ovo da mão do pai e sobe as escadas pisando duro*

Uruha: *abraçando o Aoi* Eles crescem tão rápido T.T

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Roupas**

Haru: Oi, papai!

Aoi com um monte de alfinetes e linha de costura na mão: Oi, amor.

Uruha chegando do trabalho: Ahn... oi,que vocês tão fazendo?ô.o

Haru: Ah, papai me pediu uma ajudinha pra terminar uma roupa,então eu tô provando pra ele terminar ^^

Aoi: Uhun ^^ Haru, vira um pouquinho pra esquerda.

Uruha: Ahnnn... entendi... ahn.. uhn... hann, pra quem é essa roupa, amor?

Aoi :Ah, o Aya me pediu pra fazer, não vai ficar lindo???

Haru: Tudo bem o Aya ser mais gordo e mais feio que eu, mas ainda vai ficar bem nele... não tão bem quanto em mim neeee *se olhando no espelho*

Aoi: Não fala assim do seu irmão!

Uruha: Certeza que é pro Aya essa roupa?? ô.o

Aoi: É meu doce... por quê, você não gostou??

Haru: É, papai? Não ficou bom?

Uruha: Não é isso...

Aoi: Então é a cor? Eu achei que o preto com vermelho ia combinar tão bem com a pele clarinha dele!

Uruha: Também não é isso...

Haru: Ficou tão bem em mim! Papai, eu quero uma igual! Só que eu quero um pouco mais clara!

Aoi: Claro, amor... acho que creme vai ficar lindo com a cor dos seus olhos! O que você acha, Uru?

Uruha: A questão é que...

Aoi: Sim?

Uruha: É UM VESTIDO DE LOLITA!

Aoi: Eu sei, não vai ficar lindo??

Haru: O meu vai ficar mais.

Uruha: Essa família é um caso perdido T.T

cara...me diverti escrevendo isso, espero que você tenham se divertido lendo^^

reviews,please!

beijos

baaai


	4. Let it bleed

**Jurando**

O moreno queria mesmo gostar da Ren-chan ou de alguma outra garota da academia,ou qualquer outra menina no planeta,ele achava que tudo seria mais fácil se gostasse de uma menina,na academia todas eram bonitas,e algumas até davam bola pra só não conseguia pensar em beijar uma delas,parecia errado,sujo,nojento.

Por isso ele precisou de um banho tão longo quando voltou da casa da avó naquele verã se sentia sujo,com medo,nojento...

"Yuu-chan...aconteceu alguma coisa na casa da sua avó?"o loiro perguntou ao sentir o moreno mudar de posição pela milésima vez no sofá.

"Eu..e-eu..."o moreno sentia que tinha que contar,mas as palavras voltavam assim que chegavam na boca"Eu beijei outro garoto,uru..."

"Sério???"e o loiro virou pra encarar o outro.O moreno estava morrendo de medo...medo do loiro sentir nojo,medo de que o outro o visse como uma vadia qualquer"E...ahn...c-como foi?"e o moreno não sabia como reagir

"Foi...como beijar qualquer outra pessoa...mas foi horrível,não por ter sido um garoto..." 'mas por não ter sido você' ele queria falar "mas por não ter sido a pessoa que eu amo...não teve sentimento nenhum nesse beijo,foi...vazio"

O moreno não sabia mais o que falar...afinal tudo que ele tinha pra falar já tinha saído e agora ele se continha pra não gritar 'eu te amo' ou cair no choro...ele simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

"Oh Yuu..."e o moreno sentiu dois braços se envolverem em si e nesse momento ele soube que estava perdido"não fica assim..."

O moreno jurou que tudo que ele queria era deixar pra lá todo esse negócio de gostar de alguém,pra sempre.

O loiro jurou que ele faria de tudo pra não deixar o moreno sofrer assim de novo.

**Racionalizando**

O moreno era um daqueles que sempre racionalizava tudo na vida dele, tudo tinha que ter um motivo,uma lógica inquebrável e incontestável por detrás.

"Eu nem acho ela tão bonita assim...ela não pode ficar com o Domyouji!"e o moreno só escutava o loiro falar enquanto assistia o drama.

'Eu não consigo colocar nem um pingo de lógica nessa situação absurda!'ele pensava' eu nunca imaginaria nem em um milhão de anos que isso fosse acontecer comigo...'

"WAAAAA,até com esse cabelo nojento,Matsumoto Jun ainda é o cara!"e a cada exclamação do loiro o moreno se sentia meio engraçado por dentro...como se tivesse bebido algo quente e doce.

'Ainda mais por ele!Como assim além de me apaixonar por um homem,eu ainda fiz questão de me apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo alegre e saltitante?NÃO FAZ SENTIDO!Nem garotas assim fazem o meu tipo!' e ele comeu mais um pouco de pipoca distraidamente.

"HEYYYY,ninguém cai assim sobre outra pessoa!Isso é TÃO falso!"o loiro quase gritava enquanto apontava para a tela da televisão.

'Talvez kami-sama ou qualquer outra divindade esteja pregando uma peça em mim...só pode ser!Deve ser castigo por aquela garotinha que eu desprezei e que quase se matou depois...mas a culpa não é minha!Ela que me idolatrava,e eu achava ela estranha!Eu não quero ter o mesmo destino que ela!'

"Matsujun,não faça isso com a sua vida!"o loiro falava para a tela da tv e o moreno virou pra encarar o loiro e não pôde evitar o sorriso que lhe veio aos lábios."Que foi Yuu??"

"Nada não...só tava tentando entender um negocio,mas acho que já peguei a idéia."e virou novamente pra assistir o drama enquanto o loiro ainda o olhava com cara de interrogação"Mesmo com esse cabelo...o Jun ainda é um gato!"

"YUUUU-CHANNN,VOCÊ É TÃO GAY!" o loiro falava entre risadas enquanto voltava a assistir o drama.

"Eu sei,ok???" o moreno respondeu e fez o loiro quase cair de rir.

O loiro achava a coisa mais divertida quando o moreno dizia essas coisas.

E o moreno finalmente tinha conseguido racionalizar a situação toda...com aquele sorriso,o mais óbvio era que ele se apaixonasse pelo loiro mesmo...

**Toques**

As vezes eles ficavam de mãos dadas,dedos entrelaçados fazendo carinho nos dedos um do outro como se fosse a coisa mais certa aquelas mãos estarem momentos assim,as pessoas até olhavam estranho,mas eles continuavam a conversar já que,para eles,nada estava fora do maioria das vezes eram toques tão delicados que o moreno não sabia que conseguia tocar alguém assim.

Ou eles simplesmente iam ficar abraçados fazendo nada ou conversando sobre coisas idiotas,essa também era uma cena bem comum.

Quando estava irritado,o moreno iria cutucar o loiro na cintura ou na nuca e nas bochechas só pelo prazer de ver o loiro irritado que nem ele,afinal,o moreno nunca ficaria irritado ou nervoso sozinho,ele sempre tinha que irritar alguém junto e o loiro era seu alvo número um.E sempre tinham as ameaças do loiro de morder o moreno,o que não assustava o moreno nem um pouco,já que:1)ele sabia que o loiro não faria isso.2)o loiro,com o rosto vermelho,gargalhando e com aqueles dentinhos de criança não era ameaça nenhuma.

E tinham os momentos de silencio...os momentos nos quais o moreno tinha certeza que o loiro era um silencio desconfortável,é que eles não sentiam a necessidade de preencher o silencio quando se sentiam tão completos.

Nessas horas,o moreno achava que podia,um dia,tudo dar certo.

E o loiro sentia que tinha achado um melhor amigo pra vida toda...

**Confessando**

Já passavam das 10 da noite quando o loiro abriu sua caixa de e-mails,e ficou mais que assustado de encontrar um recado do moreno ali.

_Uru-chan,preciso te contar uma coisa..._

Só de ler essas palavras,o loiro se sentiu curioso.

_Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo pra eu estar assim..._

O loiro achava que o moreno estava muito distante mesmo...quase impossível de alcançar, e ele não gostava gostava de ter o moreno sempre ao alcance das mãos,sempre ao alcance da voz e do como uma mania...algumas pessoas mexiam nas unhas,outras nos cabelos...ele mexia no moreno,tinha um efeito calmante que nenhum remédio podia ter.

_mas eu me desculpar por estar te ignorando...é que sei lá,eu tenho me sentido meio estranho e tenho uma coisa muito séria pra tirar do meu peito..._

'Finalmente' o loiro pensou,ele não agüentava mais ver o moreno agonizando sobre algo que ele não sabia como resolver,muito menos o que era pra começo de conversa

_eu não peço que você sinta o mesmo,pelo contrario,acho que você não sente,mas preciso que você saiba..._

_Eu te amo..._

Apesar de ter quase certeza de que não era correspondido,o moreno não podia evitar de ter um pedacinho de esperança

O loiro só conseguiu responder que não sabia o que sentia,apesar de ser mais que uma simples amizade

**Deixando de lado**

Dois meses,muito mais que isso se você perguntasse ao moreno e muito menos se perguntasse ao loiro...faziam dois meses que o moreno havia confessado.

Nem um dos dois sabia exatamente como agir perto um do outro,o moreno ficava triste e o loiro,tenso.

"Kou-san...você podia emprestar o apontador,por favor?"e quando o moreno[decepcionado por não mais ser chamado de "uru"]encostou nas mãos do moreno enquanto passava o apontador,o moreno sentiu,além da dor e tristeza dos últimos tempos[por ter certeza que já havia sido rejeitado]um calor gostoso,como ele sempre sentia quando o loiro o tocava,e sentiu saudades da época que eles faziam disso algo tão natural como respirar.

'Eu devia ter ficado quieto...antes nunca ter falado nada e continuar na situação que agente estava do que ter dito e agüentar essa agora...'o moreno nunca tinha se sentido tão triste e desconfortável na vida inteira

O loiro ainda não sabia o que responder.

O moreno decidiu que, não importando qual fosse a resposta, ele tinha medo de saber...

**Desistindo**

O moreno pensou muito pra chegar nessa conclusão,e decidiu desistir.Não queria mais nada com ninguém,só queria ficar quieto no canto dele,pensou que a vida seria bem mais fácil ser bem egoísta,e se fechar pra tudo e todos de novo,e queria a única pessoa que tinha encostado tão fundo nele sumisse pra ele não ter que encarar o fato que existia alguém que sabia quem ele era...que tinha visto o verdadeiro rosto dele.

Tinha pesadelos constantes nos quais ele sempre estava num lugar cheio de pessoas sem rosto procurando pelo loiro,e sempre que o achava,ele virava as costas e cansado de se sentir assim,queria voltar a ficar procurado,a vida inteira,por meios de se proteger contra isso,esse negocio que chamam de amor,e quando achou que estava seguro veio essa rasteira gigantesca.

É,o moreno ficava triste,MUITO triste de dizer isso,mas estava desistindo,mesmo sentindo que ao desistir do loiro,estava desistindo de si mesmo.

O moreno estava tentando se abandonar

O loiro ainda não tinha certeza se queria abandonar o moreno

Fim do quarto cap.!Desculpem pela demora,pessoas que lêem essa fic totalmente triste!É que eu to meio sem tempo pra escrever MESMO,mas eu vou terminá-la assim que eu souber o fim da história,o que não depende muito de mim a esse ponto.É uma promessa!

Beijos

AHHH Reviews são amor,ok¿


	5. Yasashii uso

Decidi que essa foi a melhor,mais fofa e linda fic que eu já escrevi e que merece um final decente...principalmente,merece um final,e um longo,ao que me consta.

**Os olhos do principe**

O loiro sabia,pela natureza do moreno,que ele poderia dessistir a qualquer momento e esquecer dele,mas ainda não sabia o que sentir,apesar de ter medo de descobrir quando o moreno tivesse partido pra outra.

O moreno entendia que não podia forçar o outro a nada,muito menos iria implorar para ser enjoado de conhecia bem,e sabia que outro coração partido iria levá-lo a vida de antes,hilário pensar em como uma certa ruiva já o tinha o avisado e ele cometeu os mesmos erros...de novo

-flash back-

"Yuu,querido...você tem que parar de ser tão cruel com o coração das meninas"-a ruiva disse enquanto se jogava no sofá da casa do moreno-"Um dia,alguém vai te fazer pagar..."

"Hiko-chan,mon amour,eu só dou a elas o que elas querem...eu."-e os dois riram alto,ecoando pela casa vazia-"não é minha culpa que eu sou desejo de consumo delas..."

"Ok,foi só um aviso,honey.É perigoso ter todas sem querer nenhuma"-a ruiva abriu um pacote de batatinhas e olhou com algo beirando pena para o moreno,e ele odiava esse olhar...muito mesmo.

"Você realmente quer conversar sobre isso quando eu só posso passar uma semana com você antes de nunca mais te ver?Você é tão insensível!"-e fingiu tristeza com a mão sobre o peito.

"É exatamente por isso,Yuu...as meninas te chamam de príncipe,mas elas não entendem seus olhos,acham que é charme,que você tá dando uma de cool"

"Ok,vai falar dos meus olhos?Tá meio poética demais hoje,né?"

"Não é brincadeira,xuxu...Você tem olhos tristes...de um príncipe mimado que tem tudo,mas nada te interesa,não ama não é jeito de levar a vida"-a ruiva terminou,séria.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!Não se preocupe,Hiko-chan...eu tenho algo pra amar...EU!"-e fez com isso o mesmo que fazia com tudo que era sério e o incomodava:riu até que a outra pessoa esquecesse.

Mas ele não tinha mentido,ele realmente tinha algo pra amar,a ruiva só não sabia que era a pessoa que tinha o salvo de si mesmo...que era ela.

-fim do flash back-

O loiro não sabia o que sentir,só sabia que não gostava daquela sensação quente e dolorosa na garganta...os olhos do moreno tinham voltado a serem frios,como os de um príncipe que tem quase tudo,menos o que mais ama.

**O último e-mail**

O loiro abriu a caixa de e-mail pra mais um recado do moreno,e isso nunca foi exatamente bom sinal..

_É melhor eu falar isso por email,por que eu vou perder a coragem pra falar na sua cara._

'Ok,já começou mal'ele pensou.

_Também é melhor eu falar agora do que esperar e dessistir...eu nem como falar isso direito...acho que a única coisa que eu posso dizer mesmo..._

'Ok,lá vamos nós...lá vem a bomba de novo'

_é que eu tô percebi que você gosta de mim,mas é a mesma coisa com o Kai ou o Ruki e eu realmente não quero te foçar a nada,e nem te deixar preocupado em como eu vou ficar se você disser isso.Só quero dizer que eu entendo e que nada vai mudar entre agente...eu só preciso de um tempo pra me acostumar com a situação...só isso.Só queria que você me desse esse tempo.Nós continuamos amigos ,pra sempre..._

O moreno achava que isso era pro melhor.

O loiro queria saber da onde o moreno tinha tirado que sabia tudo sobre os sentimentos dele.

**O tempo**

Foi a vez de o moreno encontrar um e-mail na sua caixa de mensagens,ele se sentia cansado por que não falar,não tocar o loiro,era um esforço grande e drenava o moreno...

_Eu tô morrendo nessa 1 semana que a gente não se fala..._

'Bom,então não sou só eu então...'

_me desculpe ... eu só queria saber o que fazer, queria saber como lidar com algo tão incomum pra mim ... eu não sei o que fazer ... eu me sinto perdido, só isso. eu nunca tomo deciscões nem iniciativas ... eu não queria ser assim_

'Nem eu queria que você fosse assim...fato que isso dói bem mais em mim'

_tudo que eu disse está confuso, bem confuso ... resumindo: 99% de mim diz que eu realmente gosto de você mas eu não sei como agir _

O loiro não sabia o que fazer mais...

O moreno queria 100%,99 não era suficiente.

**Fazendo planos**

O moreno estava comprando roupas de frio,e tinha levado o loiro e mais três amigos pra ajudar...o fato em sí era extremamente relevante para o loiro por que:

de frio em pleno verão?

2.O moreno odiava comprar roupas.

Não fazia sentido a história toda,mas ajudou a escolher as peças,do mesmo jeito.

"Yuu...por que você tá comprando tanta roupa de frio??"-o loiro perguntou.

"É que vai estar frio na França mês que vem..."-o outro respondeu provando uma blusa de lã preta.

"Ok...e?"-o loiro perguntou de novo com a dúvida estampada no rosto todo

"Ahh...eu ia te contar antes..."

"Contar o que,Yuu?"-o loiro começou a ficar nervoso

"Eu vou me mudar pra França mês que vem...vou passar uns anos lá pra estudar música..."-e olhou pro chão temendo a reação do loiro

'NÃO!Ele não pode!Ele vai me deixar e ir embora assim?Eu nunca tive a chance de dizer o que eu sinto!Infernos,eu nem sei o que eu sinto...ele...realmente desistiu...'o loiro pensou em um milionésimo de segundo,logo depois sorriu,andou até o moreno e colocou um cachecol vermelho em seu pescoço e disse:

"Esse ficou muito bonito...você vai tirar uma foto na frente da torre Eifel pra mim,né?"

O moreno sorriu meio sem jeito e prometeu que ia

O loiro sentiu o coração doer e a garganta apertar,mas como sempre,não disse nada.

**Mudando planos**

Faltavam três dias pra tinham combinado de se encontrar na sorveteria,só pra conversar.

Depois de um longo silencio,que não era mais confortável como os que eles tinham antes...era duro,tenso,frio...o moreno resolveu falar o que doia em sua mente a um mês...

"Por que você não ligou quando eu disse que ia embora?"

"Como assim,não liguei?Você tem idéia de quantas noites de sono eu perdi?Me preocupando no que falar,na falta que você vai me fazer?Eu liguei!E você não tem noção o quanto..."-e desviou o olhar,sabia que não ia aguentar olhar pros olhos cheios de lágrimas do outro.

"E por que não falou nada?"-o moreno quase gritou enquanto batia o pulso na mesa-"Por que infernos me deixou achando que não dava a mínima!?"

O loiro finalmente criou coragem pra olhar o moreno nos olhos novamente,e com firmeza disse:

"Por que eu sou assim,eu não ia falar e você sabe disso...pra que falar se não tem nada que eu possa fazer pra você ficar?"

"Por que,mesmo sabendo que você não faria o mesmo por mim,eu mudaria meus planos por você...mas eu sou só um garoto de 17 anos,o que raios eu sei sobre amor,não é?"-o moreno respondeu e saiu andando

O loiro ligou depois,dizendo que mandaria cartas toda semana

O moreno recebia as cartas,respondia,mas as cartas foram parando,até que um dia um tudo que tudo que um tinha do outro era uma foto muito antiga dos dois juntos,de quando eles eram só duas crianças...mas isso foi a muito,muito tempo atrás...

**Encontros**

Passo após passo.

O loiro sentia que essa era a única hora do dia que sua mente estava completamente limpa,eram só ele e o eco dos seus crianças gritando no parque eram pouco mais que um murmurio distante,e ele continuava a correr.

Era uma bela tarde de domingo,e então o loiro o viu...era uma cena com tudo de antigo ,mas parecia nova...como escutar uma música nova de uma banda que você gostava,mas não escutava a muito tempo.

O moreno estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas num banco de praça,e mesmo igual,estava completamete diferente...não dizendo que ele não era bonito antes,mas agora tinha perdido toda a estranheza da adolescencia e se tornado um homem muito atraente.O loiro ficou feliz de verque ele tinha seguido seu conselho e deixado o cabelo,que agora cascateava em uma longa trança que chegava a sua cintura, crescer com uma longa franja até o óculos agora...e o loiro se riu de como o moreno dizia não precisar de óculos,apesar de apertar os olhos para enxergar a lousa durante as aulas.

Pensou em ir até ele,mas desistiu,afinal,já faziam 8 anos que eles não se viam,apesar de não ter um dia sequer que um pasasse sem pensar no outro ...

"Kouyou??"

Meu Deus,quanto tempo ele tinha ficado parado alí para que a lesma do moreno o tivesse notado?Mas lembrou que,em 8 anos,o moreno podia muito bem ter mudado...

"Yuu!"-e foi andando até onde o moreno já tinha se postode pé-"A quanto tempo!"

"Verdade!"-e deu um abraço apertado no loiro,e foi como se o tempo tivesse parado no dia em que eles disseram adeus no aeroporto e aqueles anos todos não pasassem de um sonho rápido.-"Que você tem feito esse tempo todo?"-e sorriu depois de soltar o loiro.

"Ah...bastante coisa,pra falar sério...eu entrei na faculdade logo depois de você ir embora nee...no segundo ano eu tranquei e fui viajar um pouco,eu até pensei em te procurar quando eu fui pra Paris,mas tinha perdido seu endereço..."

"OH!Você não foi me visitar??Tô magoado com você"-e riu alto como costumava fazer quando eles eram jovens.

"Ahhh,mas foi sem querer!Bom,terminado a história,eu voltei depois de três anos e terminei a faculdade,fiz a pos graduação e estou comandando a empresa do meu pai..."

"Nossa,parece que eu fui embora a uma semana...você continua o mesmo nee..."

"Eu sei,ok!"-e riu também-"Mas me conte como sua vida tem sido!"

"Bem,eu..."

"PAPAAAI!"-os dois escutaram um garotinho com feições ocidentais de uns 2 anos gritar do colo de um outro rapaz moreno,de cabelos curtos equanto se aproximavam-"Ryuu-san me comprou um sorvete!!"-e o rapaz moreno colocou o garotinho no chão e este veio correndo na direção do moreno que o acolheu no colo.

"Então,como se diz,Kaoru?"o moreno falou com toda a pompa de pai disciplinador.

"Obrigadoo,Ryuu-san!"

"De nada,Kao-chan"- e o outro de cabelos curtos fez carinhos nos cabelos negros do garotinho

"Bem,Kou-san...isso aqui aconteceu na minha vida"-e apertou o garotinho-"eu sou um papai,e esse aqui é o Ryuutarou, meu anjo da guarda,que eu arrastei pra me ajudar com essa pestinha hoje...Ryuu,esse é o Kouyou...lembra daquele amigo de infancia que eu te falei?"

'MEU DEUS!Yuu com um filho!Coitada dessa criança'o loiro se surpreendeu e riu por dentro

"Ahh,sim,o famoso Uru-chan"-e sorriu de um jeitinho todo meigo apertando a mão do loiro...que não foi muito com a cara dele,afinal,por que o moreno chamaria ele pra cuidar do filho dele?-"O Yuu falou muito bem de você"-e o loiro sorriu e apertou a mão dele só pra não deixá-lo no vacuo.-"Nee,Kao-chan...por que agente não vai fazer um castelão de areia,heim?"-o de cabelo curto disse,percebendo que estava meio que atrapalhando a conversa e saiu correndo com o pequeno.

"Wow...pai??"-o loiro falou olhando pra criança correndo

"É...os pais dele era grandes amigos meus...e morreram num acidente de carro ano passado,ele não tinha nem um ano deixaram ele sob minha guarda no testamento."-respondeu ainda olhando pro filho-"Muito esperto,mas muito sapeca...tô ensinando ele a tocar guitarra...vai ser um gênio quando crescer,melhor que nós dois juntos..."

"Entendo...ele tem sorte de ter você..."

"Mas e você?Casou?Algum filho?"-o moreno perguntou e pediu aos céus que o loiro não tivesse notado o tom esperançoso

"Não,não!Muito novo,sem tempo...seria péssimo ter mais gente pra cuuidar além de mim"- e riu só de pensar na bagunça que seu apartamento estava-"E você e esse Ryutarou,heim?Tô sacando vocês dois"e riu mais uma vez

"Nãooooo,Ryuu-chan é só meu amigo...agente se conheceu alguns meses depois de eu chegar na França...eu estudava na ala de música e ele na de artes plásticas...os únicos dois japonêses,agente acabou se ê tinha que ver ele na época que agente se conheceu,vivia manchado de tinta,uma graça,e você sabe sobre minha necessidade de cuidar de coisas fofas e indefesas neee"

E um olhou para o outro com a mesma esperança de retomar de onde haviam parado,de começar outra vez.

"Bem..."-o moreno começou e pausou logo em seguida pra coçar a nuca-"Eu tenho que ir...almoço na casa de mamãe,você sabe como ela é neee"

"Verdade...manda um abraço pra ela por mim...agente se vê depois?"

"Lógico!Tô meu cartão"- e entregou um pedaço pequeno de papel pro loiro-"Me liga uma hora dessas se puder...eu tô morando com meus pais enquanto não encontro um apartamento decente pra comprar..."-terminou enquanto já se afastava em direção do filho e do amigo na caixa de areia.

"Ok!Pode deixar...agente se vê depois então!"

"Ok,até depois"-sorriu e saiu correndo.

O loiro pensava que talvez que fosse o destino

O moreno tinha certeza que era tudo culpa do amor que sabia que os dois carregavam no peito.

**OWARI**

Sim,é o fim...desculpem se não foi do agrado de vocês,ou se eu enrolo demais pra escrever,mas tudo quase tudo que eu coloquei aqui são fatos que aconteceram entre duas pessoas de verdade,com sentimentos e dores verdadeira...Mas agora acabou,c'est finit XD

Um beijo a todos e até a minha próxima fic!


End file.
